the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Darklighters
The Darklight Society is comprised of hundreds of individual agents. The following people are the most notable. Nicole Darkraven is the Luminary of the West Coast branch of the Darklight Society. She calls the shots, locates the missions, and sends the agents out on their assignments. Nicole is an NPC. Anna Ashcroft - Pale teenage girl who works as a support member of the Darklight society, She's quite odd at times and stories of her past seem to be a bit stranger than fiction. Anna is played by Sakuryu. Johnathan Cumberland - Multimillionaire owner of the Darkness Falls Gazette. In addition to being an award-winning journalist, Johnathan speaks several ancient and dead languages, knows martial arts, has a piloting license, and is intimately familiar with a variety of sports cars, airplanes, and helicopters. He's a thrill seeker. Mr. Cumberland is played by Riven. Lance Varney - The greatest weapon in our physical arsenal. Lance is played by Mikey. Pierre Renne - A behavioral psychologist with a degree in psychology from Oxford University. His skills with profiling is top -otch, and his duty on the team is to weed out the frauds and hoaxers from those with authentic paranormal abilities. He is a great fan and student of all things Japanese. He speaks Japanese and French fluently, and is good with guns. Dr. Renne is played by Tyche. Emily Rothgrave: A quiet and introspective young woman with the power of psychometry. As well as being able to catch glimpses of past events by handling an object, Emily is a psychic sensitive whom can sense the residual energy of ghosts, spirits, and magic. Emily is played by Lulu. Abigail Sneed, CPPA - Skeptic, bean counter, all-around wet blanket for any spur-of-the-moment good time, Abigail is the group's insurance adjuster. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter that ghosts and goblins and boogeymen and frumious bander snatches. What matters is how do deal with the logistics of the fact they're real. What building codes need to be augmented to ensure as little damage is done by paranormal forces, while appearing to be natural-disaster mitigation? The benefit that humanity will be better-protected against the powers of darkness is just icing on the cake for Abby; what's most important to her is making sure every t is crossed and every i is dotted. Ms. Sneed is played by Akemi. Maggie Urquidez - The Templar for the Darkness Falls Cabal. In her civilian identity she is a professor of Native-American folklore at Darkness Falls University. She is a Navajo shaman whom has been known to work with the Navajo Reservation police to help solve crimes and act as an Elder judge. Though most osten portrayed by Naressa, Maggie is an NPC. The Bandaged Man - A six foot tall man wrapped in bandages and enigma, little is known about him beyond that he helps the society and seems to be one of their top recruiters with bookoo knowledge of pretty much everything Darklight. The Bandaged Man is an NPC. Millie Leural - A shy, and timid young girl who possesses supernatural senses, and strength. She is new to the society, and was put to fieldwork despite her young age in order to keep her from sneaking away to find her parents. Her observant nature combined with her senses allow her to pick up on things others may not, and she is also somewhat skilled in stealth, and lock-picking. Millie is played by Sam. Important Staff All teams should be aware of the following individuals. These are the high ranking staff members, not field agents, who keep headquarters running smoothly. Dr. Timothy Blank, Chief of Genetics: Dr. Blank oversees the genetics department. A specialist imported from London, Dr. Blank's churlish attitude has won him few friends but his study into the nature of shape-changing has no peer. Monkeywrench, Chief of R&D: Nicole's ward, this 13 year old jaw-dropping genius is in charge of the Research & Development lab. The Artemis Project The Artemis Project is the brainchild of Luminary Nicole DarkRaven. After numerous encounters with supernatural entities by not only herself but other agents such as REM and Bandage Man, the Luminary supposed that some of the supernatural creatures encountered, the ones capable of reason and judgment, could be brough into the service of the Darklight Society. The Luminary pitched the idea to her bosses and initially was dismissed as an impossibility, under the core belief that such creatures were none-the-less evil no matter how well they responded to negotiation. Luminary DarkRaven was dissatisfied with the answer and began adding the simple question of the possibility for intelligent supernatural creatures to join Darklight rather than be held in conflict with it. Many of the creatures responding gave a positive reaction to the event. So, when the opportunity arose, Luminary Darkraven instructed Templar Urquidez to recruit. The first such supernatural agent was Romana Brooks, whom very quickly showed her talents and skills as well as loyalty to her new employers. Taking the video feeds and Romana's field record with her, Luminary Darkraven--along with Bandage Man--appealed her employers' decisions and argued fervently on behalf of giving her idea form and this time the employers agreed with a few hardcore ground rules: That such creatures be extensively and intensely monitored, their progress documented and that they should be destroyed immediately if they showed any proclivity for doing more than necessary harm. The test cabal was therefore dubbed The Artemis Project. Today the Project is still active and constrained to the Paradigm City cabal. The very first official recruit to the Project was Anna Ashcroft, whom has excelled in her duties and assignments. Flushed with the great success of Anna, Luminary Dakraven recruited Romana Brooks full time next, taking the extra step of allowing Brooks to operate as a independent agent. The number of the Project grew with the addition of Lance Varney, and then a year later with REM, whombrough tastral projection capabilities to the Cabal and was also allowed to working independently of the cabal. LThe lst to be recruited was Millie. All of these agents are monitored very closely by both Luminary DarkRaven and Templar Urquidez. Per the instructions these two women have been given, the Cabal's activities are often expressly challenging for the supernaturals to ensure they can follow orders and adhere to the Darklight policies and procedures. So far, not one of them has so much set a toe out of line and the Cabal has a 95% success rate. Nicole remains confident that the cabal family will continue in their success and hopes that, in time, many cabals will be made up of supernatural or paranormal agents. The Luminary is currently looking for a dedicated Magick user to round out the team. Time will tell if supernatural cabals become standard in cabals worldwide and with Paradigm City cabal's strong success rate the possibility is very high. Category:Agents